Strip For Me, Alice
by AlfredSamaNoBaka
Summary: After giving Alice a makeover, Amelia forces Alice to put on some kinky lingerie. Let's just say... Things get a little heated. Warnings: Nyo!USUK, Yuri, Limes but No Lemons, lingerie, M for safety.


"Amelia? I'm not sure I want to wear this..."

"Ugh... Come on, Ali! You were the one that asked me to give you a makeover."

"I did, but I didn't mean dressing like a slut."

"Hehe... you say the word 'slut' funny..."

Alice steps out of the bathroom with a glare directed in Amelia's direction. Amelia blushed at the sight of her British friend. The outfit she was wearing definitely complimented Alice's body. Since Alice was a B cup and extremely skinny, she needed something with a bit of ruffles to give her a curvier look. Of course, Amelia knew that ruffles were too cliché, but she found something perfect. Yeah, it was a stripper outfit, but it was so cute! Cute little pink ruffled lingerie with some heals and bunny ears to match. All of that, paired with Amelia's killer makeup and hair skills and Alice was easily the cutest thing Amelia had ever seen in her life.

"Honestly, Amelia, I don't appreciate you making fun of my accent. Your accent is much more ridiculous than mine."

"What are you talking about, Alice? I'm American. I don't have an accent," Amelia said, while circling her friend, "Damn, I'm good. Pink is totally your color!"

Alice blushes and looks down at herself, "Can I take this off now, please? I feel very uncomfortable."

Amelia smiles, "Okay! But under one condition!"

The American felt amused by the glares she was receiving, "What?"

"You have to do a strip tease for me! That way you can pretend to be sexy and get yourself out of those itchy panties!" Pulls at Alice's bra strap only to earn a gasp and a slap to the hand.

"Are you mental? There is no way-!"

"Fine. You get to sleep like that tonight."

Alice sighed, "You are not the boss of me, Amelia."

"My house. My rules. And if you put on clothes in my house, you have to remove them in front of me. That is my number one rule."

"It's a ridiculous rule."

Amelia is silent as she sits at the edge of the bed, just staring at Alice's lacy and ruffled underwear. She reaches out a hand to grab one of the ruffles and gently pulls Alice closer.

"Ever kissed a girl, Alice?"

Alice blushes and looks away, "No. Stop playing with that."

Amelia smiles up at her, "Dance for me, Ali~!"

Alice crosses her arms and shakes her head, "In your dreams! I refuse!"

Amelia giggles, "Oh come on. We're both girls here. What do you have that I don't? Hmm?"

Alice narrows her eyes at the young American girl, "There is no way you are going to talk me into this!"

"Alice Elizabeth Anne Kirkland! Remove your clothes like a stripper for me this instant!"

Alice gasps and looks shocked, "Excuse me? You are not my mother!"

"Does your mother usually ask for you to strip for her?" Amelia smirks.

"Now you are just being silly."

Amelia shrugs, "Fine. If you won't strip, then I guess I'll just have to help you."

Amelia swiftly grabs Alice's hand and pulls her into her lap. Alice gasps and struggle to get up, but Amelia wraps her left arm around Alice's waist, keeping her still. Amelia expertly removes the brat with one hand and Alice blushes a million shades of red and attempts to hold the bra up to her breast.

"Fuck Amelia! What is your fascination with seeing me naked?"

Amelia pouts, "But Alice~ You made me do it~ You wouldn't dance for me~"

"So you force me out of my clothes?!"

"You're just so cute as a bunny! You're like a tiny Elle Woods! Only smarterer."

"Smarterer isn't a word, and this is the LAST time I have a sleepover with you!"

"Ooh... Speaking of Elle Woods, you should totally do the Bend and Snap for me! Without the bra. You don't need that shit. Let your girls be free."

"You are an embarrassment to be around! No I will not do some godforsaken Snap and Bend or... Bend and Snap... whatever it is called! This is inappropriate and unnecessary and- oh!" Amelia smirks as she gently cups Alice's breast with her hand, playing with the nipple and effectively shutting her up.

"Are you like... PMSing or something? You are pissier than usual."

"W-why the hell do you think that is?!" Alice shouts.

Amelia sighed and lets her hand travel up to Alice's chin and places a soft kiss underneath her ear. Amelia giggles when she feels Alice squirm. "If I let go, will you promise not to leave?"

Alice seems hesitant at first, but then shakily nods. Amelia smiles in victory and loosens her grip on Alice's waist. Alice positions herself so she is facing Amelia on her lap and dives in for a kiss on the lips, dropping the bra to be forgotten on the floor somewhere. Amelia starts playing with the hem of Alice's underwear and smiles when she sees Alice squirm uncomfortably.

Alice reaches for the bunny ears, about ready to pull them off, but Amelia stops her, "No. Leave them. They're cute."

Alice sighed in frustration, "It is so unfair that you are still fully clothed."

Amelia winks at her, "You failed to do your strip tease, remember? You are in debt, Miss Alice Kirkland, and I will keep you up all night until I feel like your debt has been re-payed."

Alice blushes and looks away from Amelia. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah... kind of random thing I made at 1 AM for the hell of it. I felt like writing yuri, and I wanted to make a USUK and this was born. Huzzah! I love writing Amelia this way for some reason. I find it kind of sexy.**


End file.
